


A Working Song

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Singing isn't always about the quality. Sometimes it's about the company you keep
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Working Song

It wasn’t often that she was assigned a chore with someone from a different house. Usually she’d be working with Hubie or Lin for these jobs, but today she was working with someone special from the Golden Deer. It was an honor to work with Leonie, if not a bit of a tease. She loved her deerly, but she got very into her work. Dorothea knew that even if they were working together, she wasn’t going to get a single kiss until they were done. And that was a truly cruel fate. 

And if that wasn’t enough, they were stuck weeding the monastery. Not really a job suited for a dancer like herself. She was better off practicing, but she’d feel awful if she left Leonie with all the manual labor. Even if she would accept it, it didn’t mean that she should. But it did mean that she was going to have to pull these stupid weeds and remain kissless until the end. 

“It’s so boring to do chores like this in silence. Are their any songs that you’d sing back in your village?” She’d ask. Dorothea never did much travelling. She spent most of her life in Embarr, and never really got to experience much of the world until she started attending classes here. 

Sure it wasn’t as if the Alliance was a completely foreign place. She had performed for nobles from there, and she had done pieces from famous playwrights from the Alliance. But those were pieces meant to be performed on stage. Plays seemed to serve more a story than it did a people. She wanted to hear the ones that never made it on stage, but lived in the hearts of many. 

“Songs from my village? None that I can really think of. There’s some calls that I know, but I think those are only really of use when you’re hunting.” She supposed that hunting did require a level of silence as to not get caught. 

“Songs don’t always have a practical use. They’re art. They help lift your spirits, and connect you to those around you. None come to mind?” That was a little sad. Dorothea couldn’t imagine a life that wasn’t as filled with song as hers was. It was part of what kept her afloat both emotionally and financially for years. 

“Sorry, but none really come to mind. I never really was much for singing.” She understood that it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but still somehow it made her heart ache. How could singing not be apart of her life? It seemed like such a sad thing to say. “Well, I guess it’s kinda become part of my life now. Not that I’m much more of a singer now than I was before.”

Oh. That wasn’t something Dorathea had been prepared for her to say at all. That was such a sweet thing that she said, and her tone was so casual it almost slipped right past her. It was like she was trying to sneak it past her and catch her by surprise. And she couldn’t kiss her right now! How cruel!

“You should sing something with me. Right here while we pick the weeds.” She had never heard her sing before. It felt a little like it’d be making it up to her if she sung for her now, even if it would only make her fall more in love with her. “Please?” 

“I don’t really know any songs. Besides, shouldn’t we be focusing on our work?” Leonie seemed a little flustered. It was so cute. 

“Singing’s always helped me focus. You could sing some of the songs that they teach in the cathedral. I can even sing along with you.” Singing a duet with her girlfriend. The thought alone made her feel like the first time she got applause on stage. 

“I mean, I guess I could try.” Leonie cleared her throat.

“Oh children of Seiros, come and unite under her glory. Join your hands and receive her strength.” She sang, like a cat getting its tail stepped on. Dorothea was a little shocked. She loved her girlfriend dearly, but both the rhythm and pitch were all over the place. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said that singing wasn’t her thing. 

But it was rude of her not to join in as she said she was going to. Leonie was trying, and that certainly was a lot more than she could say about herself. 

“Together we will come and face the dawn and bask in the splendor.” There was no amount of harmonizing that could save this. It was rough, but she had to admit, it was kinda fun. Singing with her was different than singing on stage, or really anywhere else. Her reputation followed her, and she was expected to be perfect when she sang. But with Leonie, she could relax and not worry about the quality of her voice. 

“Man, I’m not cut out for this. Not even with your help could that be saved.” Leonie said with just a trace amount of a laugh as she smiled. 

She couldn’t help herself anymore. She just had to kiss her. There was only so much self control she could have when her girlfriend was being so cute like that. 

“You’re really not. But I like singing with you. It’s really fun, though I’m not sure if it’s going to help us get the weeds done.” Because now they were both sitting there and grinning like fools. In her defence, how was she expected to get any work done when her girlfriend was so perfect in every way. 

“How about we sing together more after we finish the weeds. Then after you can teach me some of your songs.” If anything, that was going to make the time seem to pass longer. Though maybe that was the inspiration that she needed to really put the effort into pulling all these darn weeds. She’d have to think of all of them as an obstacle in the way of singing with her girlfriend. Now they definitely didn’t stand a chance.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
